vandread_gafandomcom-20200214-history
Terrain Prime
The nation of Terrain Prime is a world set in the Vandread GA (Galaxy Adventure) fan-verse. It is the home of the humans Arthur R Hanson, Isabella "Bella" Malone, Lockheed Ellison and Brian De Gras. "Our nation is a very unique place in the universe, we're the successor of the United States of America." - Chris Lane. Origins The country that would be come to known as Terrain Prime came about when a colony ship left Earth to save the human race. Initially, the surviving Earthlings had intended for Terrain Prime to be a so-called "Human Farm" for brains as thus, the colony ship was the farthest sent out. Unlike the others however, it had no intentions of being part of anything Earth had in mind including anything that would occur like the Harvest Program which had a document that would grant them total independence of Earth. This document called the Zathura Document essentially was a Declaration of Independence for Terrain Prime. Hoping others would accept the idea, a group of humans who would go and later found Terrain Prime secretly gave other colony ships a copy of it. The nation would be founded in 3717 AD by a group that would be called the Founding Families of Terrain Prime or FFTP (Not to be confused with the unofficial nickname of the males of Terrain Prime's founding who had the same initials called the Founding Fathers of Terrain Prime). Taking inspiration from the USA of old, the nation adopted a Constitution and a Bill of Rights that would create a Legislative Branch for making laws, Executive Branch for the Presidency who would sign them into law and lastly, a Judiciary Branch for enforcing laws. All three branches would be held in check and accountability via a system of checks and balances to keep all three balanced fairly (ie: Banning Judiciary activism). Growth From it's founding, Terrain Prime grew and flourished and initially, it traded with other human worlds except for Tarak and Mejere. Cities and towns grew on the planet and the two moons Yin and Yang. With this growth, a dark cancer would form underneath in the form of the poisonous idea of Marxism. This caused tensions between the Founders and the Followers of Marxism. During the years prior to the Terrain Prime Civil War, the idea for the Gundam Fujin would first develop until it was "Abandoned" in 3738 AD. In reality, the program went underground with the 12 Scientists each taking a copy of it to perfect their version of the Gundam. Project Augment was also launched during this period for anticipation of going beyond Terrain Prime to help grow the nation. Civil War On April 30th, 3780 AD, a group of Marxist Terrorists launched an attack on Neo Gaia the capital of Terrain Prime to which a handful of Terra Agents barely managed to save Terrain Prime and prevent a nuclear launch that would've nuked the planet. This was the first shot on a civil war that would spread from the planet and the moons of Terrain Prime. Eventually, it spread to the few space colonies in Terrain Prime space. The war was also were the Great Hanson Family Massacre occurred shortly before the war's end in 3782 AD. A handful of members survived including Roy Hanson who would go on to father war hero Arthur R Hanson and his sister Victoria Hanson. The event would haunt him for years. The war came to an end when Terrain Prime Loyalists led by General Marcus Ellison captured the hideout of the Marxist Rebels on Yin earning him the Medal of Honor on November 5th, 3782 AD.Category:Locations